


Night

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: He always disappeared when the night came. Noctis couldn't help but wonder just where on earth the High Commander ventured off to.





	

“Are… You drunk?”

“No. What gave you that impression?” The silver-haired man arched an eyebrow at the prince as he looked over the top of his wine glass. It had been awhile since Noctis and the others had seen Ravus anywhere around Hammerhead ever since Noctis’s return and Ravus’s rescue. Odd, considering that it was such a small town. And yet, there Ravus was, sitting on the edge of the rocky hillside. A bottle of wine nearby him and a scratched up glass as well. But Ravus merely sat there, a scoff coming from him as he turned back ahead and finished off his glass yet again. “I do not get intoxicated so easily. Not after a single glass.”

“Uh… Right…” Noctis picked up the bottle and looked at it. There was only enough for one more small glass, actually. “I didn’t really take you as a drinker, Ravus.”

“I’m not. Tonight seemed like an occasion best suited for a drink. More rather, a bottle, it seems. And yet, I sit here giving a toast to the moon.”

The moon…? Noctis looked down at the high commander as he looked up to the glowing night sky. As dangerous as it was to be so far from their rest area, the night was beautiful from where they were. The moon shined bright enough to where the high commander’s face made him appear almost ghost-like. Weary. Haunting. It was almost kind of sad to see Ravus so fixated on the moon above, drinking away like this in solitude. Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. “Mind if I sit with you and, uh… Toast to the moon too?”

A grunt came from Ravus in response. Well, Noctis took that as a yes before he sat down next to the high commander to look up to the glowing moon with him. The moonlight radiated throughout the sky, almost as bright enough to blind someone with its exquisite light. Noctis’s expression began to sadden at the mere thought, his gaze falling from the moon as he gripped the bottle a bit tighter. The moon… _Luna…_

“The night is one of my most favorite times of day, did you know that?” The prince looked over to the ex-commander. The way Ravus stared up at the moon showed Noctis that he was feeling the same solemn feelings that he was. The commander looked so sorrowful. “When Lunafreya and I were much younger, she would sneak away from her room and past the guards in order to stay in my room. We would sit upon the balcony, making stories out of the patterns we created out of the stars. Her favorite story was of how the noble prince of the night would dance with the queen of the moon and never leaving her side…” The prince’s eyebrows furrowed as Ravus chuckled under his breath, cracking a broken smile as he shook his head and ran a hand through his bangs partway. His palm stopped over his eyes as the silver-haired man continued the faint laughter. “It is almost heartbreaking to know that she will never be able to see the stars with me ever again…”

The shakiness in Ravus’s breath was enough to make even Noctis feel his chest tighten. Ravus was stoic and strong, and perhaps it was just the wine talking for him. But with his the commander’s nails clawing at his scalp, his shoulders beginning to shake as he leaned forward, the prince’s gaze softened before he too hung his head. He could only listen quietly as Ravus wept. For the first time in over a decade, he wept for yet another loved one that he lost. Noctis grit his teeth. It was odd to hear Ravus cry. And he wanted to be able to do something. So he set the bottle down before he leaned over, pulling the older man down into a tight hug. He was awkwardly holding him, trying to rub his back just as Prompto did whenever Noctis was distraught. Perhaps it wouldn’t work on Ravus. But when Ravus’s shoulder shook even more and leaned against the younger man, he knew he was doing something right.

“I am sorry… It must be pitiful to see me in such a state. Once I sober up, this shall not happen again.”

“It’s okay…” Noctis let out a sigh, lips pressed tight together as his eyebrows furrowed. It felt like even his own eyes were stinging as well. “You have every right to cry too, Ravus. Luna was a beautiful soul.”

Ravus gave a small nod in response. “Yes… Yes she was.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Dear Anon Asks for a Tumblr Prompt List:  
> "Prompt 1 ("Are you drunk?") with either Ravus and Noctis (let's say it's a tiny "au" where the ravers joined the party, he and nocts were left alone. The "you" in the prompt can be up to you (heh)) or Noctis and Prompto"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the reading!


End file.
